


Noodle's Requests

by n00dl3Gal



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Overwatch (Video Game), Persona 5, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Breaking and Entering, Day Off, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Getting Together, Goro and Futaba are Siblings, Hanahaki Disease, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Miu's Potty Mouth, Multi, OC X CANON, Other, Post-Canon, Sibling Bonding, Tending to Wounds, Trans Male Character, With A Twist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n00dl3Gal/pseuds/n00dl3Gal
Summary: A place to dump my requests (both free and otherwise).





	1. Blocking and Bonding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [royallydeserted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/royallydeserted/gifts).
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A commission from my friend Autumn! She asked for something sweet between the characters we cosplay, Goro and Futaba.

“You know you have a block button, right?” 

Goro sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yes, I am aware. You tell me after every. Single. One of your victories.” 

“Hey, I’m just sayin’! You need to learn how to use it if you want to win-” 

“I will win through pure raw power, Futaba, just as I always do.” 

Futaba scoffed, setting down her controller. “Not with Featherman Black you aren’t. C’mon, I’m hungry.” She hopped to her feet and padded over to Goro’s kitchen. “Still can’t believe Boss is making me stay with you for the weekend.” 

“It’s a misguided attempt at making us bond over our… lineage, yes,” Goro agreed, voice curt. 

Futaba cracked open a can of soda and glanced at Morgana on the couch. “At least we have a mediator…” 

“Hey, I’m here because Akechi splurges on sushi!” 

Goro rolled his shoulders and stared at the ceiling. “Futaba, I feel… I know I’ve apologized hundreds of times for your mother’s death. I understand your anger and hatred for me. But- and I am not using this as an excuse- I had no idea how much it hurt you in the process,” he said slowly, sincerely. “If I had foreseen the consequences, I… well, I’m not sure if I would’ve been able to stop, but I certainly would’ve had more remorse.” 

Futaba looked at him strangely, almost like she was studying his face. “That’s not… I mean, I am angry at you. Not as much as I was, but… you still killed my mom.” She walked back to the living room and sat next to Goro. “It’s more… I’m mad on your behalf. We both lost our moms cuz of Shido, but at least mine was around long enough to keep me safe from him. Yours… wasn’t.” Goro frowned, shoulders tensing at the mention of his mother, and Futaba grabbed them softly. “I’m mad that I didn’t find out about my dad sooner, cuz maybe we could’ve helped you too.” 

He sucked in a sharp gasp. “You… truly mean that, don’t you? Even after all I’ve done-” 

“You were my age, Ak- Goro. And now that I know… I wish I could’ve been there for my brother earlier. ‘Kay? It’s not really you, not anymore.” 

Goro nodded, accepting it when she pulled him into a hug. Having a sister would take some getting used to, especially with a sister like Futaba. But he finally had something he always wanted. Between her and Boss and Morgana, Ren and Ann and Yusuke- 

Goro Akechi and Futaba Sakura finally had a family of their own. 


	2. Bloom (Saiibo Hanahaki)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt from my friend nvexe on tumblr/angstdroid. They asked for saiibo hanahaki with a twist.

Robots shouldn’t be able to get Hanahaki, but here Kiibo was, coughing up flower petals. He couldn’t identify what kind they were- maybe Angie would know, or Rantaro- but he certainly knew who they were directed to.   


“Miu, what do I- how could this have happened? I’m not human! Hanahaki is a disease, therefore I should be immune! It’s… somewhat robophobic, yes, but it’s a fact I have to deal with…” Kiibo said quietly, sitting in the Ultimate Inventor’s Talent Lab.   


Miu was uncharacteristically quiet for a moment, seemingly lost in thought. “Hanahaki ain’t like normal disease, Keebs. It’s all based on love, not germs. Nobody really knows how it works.” She turned around, wrench in hand. “But the important thing here is that  _ you’ve  _ got a robo-boner for somebody! Who’s the lucky target? Kaeidiot? Cockichi? Shyhara?” Kiibo could feel the sensors in his cheeks redden at the last name. “KYAHAHA! Ya got the hots for the Ultimate Defective, that’s fuckin’ fantastic!”   


“N-not so loud! I don’t want him to hear…”   


“And why not?” Miu asked, suddenly serious. “Hanahaki’s serious shit. In humans, we either have our feelings returned and it goes away or… look, I dunno what the alternatives are gonna be in your case, but I fucking doubt they’ll be pretty. You either end up dead as a coked-out prostitute in Vegas or left with all your emotions and memories wiped ‘bout your crush.” She hoisted herself onto the bench next to Kiibo. “Back when I was in the hospital, I saw the latter and… it’s bad. Like, can’t-even-move-after-being-pounded-in-the-ass-for-twelve-hours bad.”   


Kiibo looked at her strangely. “That’s… very specific.” His shoulders slumped as he crossed his arms over his chest. “In any case, I’ve already lost my memories once, and before that I was supposedly emotionless. It is not an experience I want to repeat.” Miu nodded in understanding. “But I also do not want to die. Although… how would that even work? The petals are supposed to block the lungs and fill the throat, but I don’t really have either… I’m not even sure how I’m coughing them up in the first place.” As if to emphasize his point, he hacked up another bunch of off-white and pale purple petals.   


“Want me to open you up and see what’s penetrating ya?”   


Kiibo’s blush returned as he covered his face. “Don’t phrase it like that!”   


. . .

It was always difficult emerging from Miu’s Lab, the sudden blast of sunlight blinding Kiibo. Maybe that’s the reason he didn’t register Shuichi standing outside until he spoke. “Kiibo, what’s going on?”

“What? Nothing’s wrong, why would you-” he said quickly, holding back a cough. Just his luck, the very object of his affections was here to investigate. Of course he had to have a crush on the Ultimate Detective.  _ Of course he did.   
_

Shuichi frowned, adjusting his hat against the sun’s glare. “It’s not time for your usual check-up with Miu, and you’ve been behaving strangely… did I do something?” Shuichi’s eyes were forlorn, pleading to know if he was in the wrong.   


Kiibo’s metaphorical heart melted. “No, it’s not- I’m absolutely fine, Shuichi, I prom-  _ *hack!* _ ” Kiibo coughed, unable to resist it, and a pile of purple petals landed at his feet. “I- oh no- Shuichi-”   


The detective bent down, picking up one of the petals and scrutinizing it. “Coughing up petals… Kiibo, do you… have Hanahaki?”

_ ABORT ABORT ABORT ABORT-  _ “I’m a robot, Shuichi, it’s impossible for me to contract Hanahaki.”   


Shuichi smiled ruefully. “Such robophobic comments… it’s unlike you. And we both know you’re more than just a robot.” Slowly, he reached across and took Kiibo’s hand. “Purple… Kaede? Kokichi, maybe? You don’t seem particularly close to Kaito but-”   


“No, it’s n-none of them,” Kiibo confessed, despite his inner voice screaming at him to stop. “I know exactly who it’s for, b-but… I’m afraid they won’t feel the same way.”   


Yellow-gray eyes narrowed at the sentiment. “Kiibo,  _ anybody  _ would be lucky to have you, and I…” He sighed, pulling his hand back. “I just hope they treat you right. I want you to be happy.”   


Kiibo didn’t need to breath, but he couldn’t help but gasp at Shuichi’s words. “You… Shuichi, I-”   


“I want you to be happy,” Shuichi continued, looking away. “Even if it’s not with me. I don’t know who you’ve fallen for, but they are the luckiest person on the planet, in my opinion. And if they don’t return your affection, that’s their own loss. Maybe I was being foolish, but I thought… us spending time together was so nice, Kiibo. And I couldn’t help the emotions that followed. Perhaps it was dumb, perhaps it was wishful thinking, but I was just… so hopeful you might’ve felt the same way I do.”   


Kiibo had never been confessed to before, but he knew what one sounded like. And so he launched himself at Shuichi, wrapping him into a tight hug. “Kiib-”   


“It’s you, Shuichi. I have Hanahaki for you.”   


And, by all accounts, that should have been enough. Kiibo knew enough about Hanahaki to know that if the love was requited, the disease would go away instantly. It might not be pleasant, but at least it would be gone. And yet another coughing fit ravaged him, sending petals to the brick pathway below. Shuichi bent down next to him, rubbing his back fruitlessly. “H-how-” Kiibo rasped, as more petals came up. Was this the last of it expelling itself from his system? Or was Shuichi lying? Or-   


“Geeeeeeeez, Kiibo, you should really have that looked at,” said a new voice. Kiibo managed to look up enough to see tattered white pants. “Someone might start to think you have Hanahaki or something.”   


“Kokichi, Kiibo does have Hana-”   


“No he doesn’t! He’s a robot, silly, they can’t experience love.” Kiibo tried to say something about robophobia, but his coughs prevented it. “But, pretend that they could. And they were  _ toooooootally  _ obvious in their crush. So maybe- and I won’t say who-  _ maybe  _ somebody stuffed their chassis full of petals to  _ simulate  _ Hanahaki.”   


“I-is that a co-confession?” Kiibo managed to croak out.   


Kokichi hummed, rocking back and forth on his feet. “Who knows? I am a liar, after all. Maybe ask Miu about it, though. I bet she’d  _ love  _ to tell her side of the story. Neeheehee!”   


Kiibo groaned, suddenly content to spend his entire life on the ground. Shuichi, however, opted to pull him back to his feet. “Come on,” the detective said, taking his hand softly. “Let’s get you fixed up. A-and then… we can talk about… this.” He waved their joined hands together.   


Ah. Maybe this whole debacle  _ did  _ have some good in it. 


	3. Sweeter than a Cupcake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A commission for junko-brewer featuring her OC Bunny! This was a challenge but a lot of fun.

McCree didn’t consider himself to have much of a sweet tooth. It wasn’t that he was against candy or desserts, he just tended to favor savory food more. There were, of course, exceptions. If there was a plate of biscochitos in sight, he’d devour them quicker than Tracer could Blink. And if he found himself passing through Cincinnati, he’d always find himself opening Bunny’s door. 

Bunny looked up from the counter she was wiping. “Jesse McCree,” she said, voice exasperated. Her hands were on her hips like a cross mother, but her smile was warm. Despite her voice, McCree could tell she was glad to see him. The feeling was mutual.“You have a lot of nerve showing up here again.”

McCree tipped his hat in response. “And a good day to you, Miss Bunny. If this is about the tab at the bar down the street-” 

Bunny laughed. “I mean waltzing in like there isn’t a bounty on your head,” she chastised, setting her rag aside. “If I had known the first time you came by just what kind of trouble you were, I would’ve refused service.”

He shrugged, looking over the case of cupcakes. “Now we both know that’s a lie. You’ll always hold the door for a paying customer,” he teased. Bunny blushed slightly, lips downturned in a pout. “And maybe it is dangerous coming back, but with cupcakes as good as yours… well, I’ve always been a bit reckless. What’s good today?"

The baker smiled, still flushed, and reached into the case. “I think you’ll like this one in particular,” she announced, setting it on a plate. “For a man as fond as whiskey as you, a Jack-and-Coke cupcake. All the flavor, none of the booze.” McCree reached for the cupcake, but was smacked back by Bunny. “Hey! Pay first, food second.” 

“Alright, alright,” he conceded, reaching for his wallet. The bell above the door jingled again. Bunny looked at the new arrival and paled, prompting McCree to turn around. “Ah, speak of the bounty…” 

“For someone with that much money on your head, you do tend to attract attention,” the bounty hunter said. “It’s pretty easy to track down a man in a serape in Ohio.” 

McCree tipped his hat. “Gotta keep up appearances, ya know? You’d know all about that, wouldn’t you, Naomi?” 

The bounty hunter- Naomi- flicked her ponytail back and cocked her gun. Bunny squawked at the sight, shaking. “Drop the cupcake and come with me, McCree. I don’t want to involve any innocents in this.” 

“Funny. Neither do I.” In a flash, he had jumped onto Naomi and had her in a stranglehold. She choked, giving McCree ample time to pry her gun away. Naomi managed to elbow him the gut, however, and used his exhale to free herself. She tore her gun back from his hands and pistol-whipped the side of his head.

McCree was seeing stars, barely able to roll out of the way. Chairs fell over in the chaos. Naomi was lining up her shot again when he used one of his flashbangs to blind her. For a moment, it seemed like it worked, but McCree wasn’t able to pull her weapon away before her eyes refocused. 

He was staring down the barrel, knowing full well a shot at this range would be instantly lethal. With a grunt, he placed his metal arm over the gun and punched Naomi in the face. “I hate beating up a lady, but if they make the first move…” 

Bunny had long since ducked under the counter, knees to her chest. She held her hands over her ears as she shook. A fight, in her bakery! All she had wanted to do today was test out the recipe for her new lavender-and-honey cupcakes and make a few sales, not fear for her life!

Naomi staggered back, holding her nose. “The rest of my team isn’t far behind, McCree. We’ve been staking this place out since Tuesday… awfully nice of the baker to confirm you’re a repeat customer.” 

Bunny gulped. She didn’t dare poke her head and look at McCree’s expression. Was all of this her fault? 

It didn’t matter. McCree had taken the opportunity to tackle Naomi head-on. In a panic, the bounty hunter’s finger slipped, firing the gun. It flew off towards the glass case Bunny was hiding behind, and the sound of shattering glass echoed across the room. McCree held Naomi down to the ground, hand over her throat, until she finally passed out. 

He stood, surveying the store. Aside from some upturned chairs and tables and the cupcake case, it remained intact. Good. He hated adding to the sum on his head. McCree leaped over the table to find- “shit!” 

Bunny was clutching her arm, bleeding. Some shrapnel from the case must have hit her. “I- is she- did you  _ kill  _ her?” Bunny cried. 

“Just passed out,” McCree reassured her. “You have bandages anywhere?"

“B-by the sink in the kitchen,” Bunny said, gesturing with her foot. McCree found the first aid kit easily, crouching next to Bunny. “Should I go to a hospital or-” 

“Lemme take a look,” McCree interrupted, guiding her arm away. The cut was long but not deep. Stitches probably would help, but a wanted man taking an innocent woman to the hospital was sure to stir up additional trouble. Bunny looked traumatized enough as it was, eyes darting around the place. “Bandages will do for now. This may sting a bit,” he warned, opening a wipe. 

Bunny didn’t hiss when the wipe traveled across the wound, but McCree could see tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Some part of him wanted to wipe them away. He was quick; years of working with Deadlocke and Blackwatch had trained him well. Gauze was wrapped around the cut quickly, secured with a safety pin. “There, all finished. Stay right here, I’m gonna make sure nobody else is here to mess up your store.” 

He stood and made his way to the door. There were no suspicious vehicles outside, or people with unusually large backpacks or coats. It was entirely possible Naomi was bluffing. McCree flipped the open sign around and told Bunny it was safe. 

She stood on shaky legs, eyes still searching like her namesake. “I-I don’t think we should stay here. Either of us.”    
  
“Couldn’t agree more,” McCree answered, tucking Peacekeeper back in his holster. “Lead the way back to your place, Miss Bunny.” 

“Wh-what?” Bunny choked, trembling even more. The blush from earlier had returned, stronger than before. “B-but- you should go! What if there really are more b-bounty hunters looking for you?”   


McCree shrugged. “Then I’ll deal with ‘em when they show their ugly mugs. I’m not about to let a lady in your condition walk home on her own, ‘specially with dangerous folks out for blood. Speaking of which…” He began straightening the chairs and let out a soft sigh when Bunny joined him. Good to know that, despite her anxiety, she was still able to tend to her store. “Never mind. We can discuss it once we get you home.” 

. . .

Bunny’s apartment was small, but cozy. McCree was surprised to see there was a balcony; he wasn’t sure how much Bunny made, but usually a balcony like that would hike up rent considerably. It was small, though, and covered in foliage. Potted plants, both green and flowered, dotted the railings and the floor. McCree had never been to the rainforest, but he imagined it was similar. 

The inside was just as much of a menagerie, just for fauna, not flora. As soon as Bunny had unlocked the door, an overweight house cat had come to greet her before running off at the sight of McCree. Bunny explained that he was skittish around guests, especially men. McCree wasn’t sure if he should be offended or not. He did think the bearded dragon lounging on a hammock was better company. 

Bunny was headed for the kitchen when McCree intercepted her. “Just tell me where everything is and I’ll make ya a cup of tea,” he said kindly. “Unless if doing somethin’ll help you keep your mind off things.” 

“I think it might,” Bunny replied, reaching for the cupboard. “Is there anything you’d like? I realize they don’t compare to cupcakes, but… I think I have some, uh, stronger stuff.” She pointed towards the top shelf. 

McCree pulled out his flask. “I’m fine, but I appreciate it.” Bunny nodded and busied herself with preparing the kettle. While she worked, he sat at the kitchen table, watching her work. She was a pretty young thing, wide eyes and dirty blonde hair. Short, too, making her look even younger than she was. McCree couldn’t relate. “So… what Naomi said. About you sellin’ me out.” 

Bunny sighed. She didn’t answer as she set the kettle on the stove. “I didn’t realize,” she eventually began, laughing bitterly. “I didn’t even know about the bounty. They came, asked about you, and I thought maybe they were friends of yours. I try to assume the best in people, but maybe… maybe I shouldn’t.” 

McCree shook his head. “No, it’s good to be an optimist. But ya need to be careful. There are bad people out there,” he said slowly. “But for every single bad folk, there’s at least three good’uns. Trust me, I’ve met a lotta ‘em.” 

Bunny nodded and finished making their tea. “It’s just lemon flavored, I hope that’s alright. Sugar?” she offered, passing a cup to McCree. They both added their sugar, Bunny pouring in a small portion of milk. McCree did the same, but with a shot from his flask. They both drank in silence, letting the warmth of the tea calm them down. “How did- never mind, it’s probably not something you want to talk about.” 

“If it’s about my arm, then yeah, that’s a bit personal,” McCree replied. “But if you’re wonderin’ about the bounty… well, it’s a long story.” 

“That’s alright,” Bunny told him. “I’m patient and we have time.” 

“Alrighty then, where to start… how much do you know ‘bout Overwatch?” 

Bunny stroked her chin, thinking. “They were a military-like group who rose to prominence during the first Omnic Crisis, and were recognized as heroes… but something changed and the public turned on them. I was a child when the last of them were disbanded. Why?” 

“See, I was part of Overwatch,” McCree explained. “Not at first, mind you. When I was around your age, I… well, I was one of the Deadlocke Gang’s founding members.” 

“A gang?” Bunny gasped, nearly dropping her cup. “You- did you-” 

McCree sighed. “I ain’t proud of what I did back then, not anymore. But at the time… Deadlocke was my family. If it felt that right, it couldn’t be wrong. But then we got busted by Overwatch and they gave me a choice: join them or rot in jail.” 

“And you chose the former,” Bunny concluded. Her shoulders were haunched, like she was still prepared to run. Maybe explaining this wasn’t the best idea. Too late to stop now. 

“Bullseye,” McCree said. “Put me in Blackwatch, Overwatch’s covert ops group. Second to Gabriel Reyes. Now Reyes… hoo, that man. He could shoot like the best of ‘em but had a temper a mile wide. Both he and Jack Morrison were in the runnin’ to be Strike Commander. Basically the head honcho of the whole organization,” he elaborated at Bunny’s blank expression. He paused to take another gulp. The burning on his throat reminded him of his cigars. Maybe he’d sneak off to the balcony for a smoke later. “Morrison got the job, and Reyes was shipped to the rejects in Blackwatch. And then… things got nasty.” 

“What do you mean, ‘nasty?’” 

“I don’t remember all the details, but there was another Blackwatch agent- Moira. She and Reyes did some science-y stuff I still don’t understand, and at some point both became double agents for Talon.” 

That got Bunny’s attention. “Talon- the terrorist organization? The ones responsible for Mondatta’s death? I was watching his speech on TV when… oh my gosh,” she whispered, gnawing at her lower lip. 

“Shit hit the fan, as it were. Overwatch was disbanded, and I… well, I had years of covert ops under my belt. And I was a former gang member. Still, sixty million…” McCree took another sip of his tea. “Gosh, it sure build up quick, don’t it?” He laughed, but there was no humor behind it. 

Bunny rubbed her arms. “I’m harboring a wanted criminal. A very attractive criminal, but I’m still-”   
  
“Hey now, don’t think of me like that,” McCree teased. “I’m just passing through. A houseguest for the night. Not even that, if you don’t want. Don’t stop with the compliments, though.”

Bunny looked away shyly. “Just for the night… and s-say I did want you to stay the night.” Slowly, delicately, she reached across the table and took his flesh hand in hers. “And maybe future nights, too.” “Oh darlin’, you flatter me,” McCree said earnestly. He felt a little warm. “But you’re not doing all right in the head right now, that incident must be playin’ with your mind. Savior complex or somethin’, Winston would know what it’s called.” 

“It’s not- why do you think I was so eager to talk about you in the first place, Jesse? When they said that you were coming back, I was so excited- I made those cupcakes especially for you. I mean, I was planning on testing the recipe soon anyway, but-” Bunny grew more animated as she spoke, blush spreading across her face. McCree had a feeling his was a mirror reflection. “But I wanted you to be the first to taste them, Jesse.” 

Hearing his first name was a lot for him. Most people only ever called him McCree, especially after Overwatch ended. “Ah, shit… you’re gonna make this ol’ cowboy soft yet, Miss Bunny.” He stood from his chair, teacups rattling as he pushed away from the table. Bunny blinked owlishly as he approached. He quickly pulled off his hat and set it on her head. She pushed it up with one finger, giggling. “Alright. I always thought I was coming back for the food, but I guess there was another reason I kept visiting… and while I can’t stay for long, that means we gotta make the most of our time, right?” He picked her up, bridal style, and spun her around. 

Bunny laughed, hat flying off as she threw her head back. “J-Jesse! Put me down!” 

“Whatever you say, pumpkin,” he answered in the most arrogant voice he could muster. He carried her to the couch and laid her down, kneeling beside it. He kept his hand in hers. Bunny smiled up at him, using her free hand to caress his cheek. “You know, I’ve never met a bunny as cute as you. Real rabbits’ just don’t compare.” 

“Is that supposed to be an attempt at flirting? Or are you trying to make me laugh?” Bunny joked, stroking his jaw. 

His metal fingers danced across her stomach, eliciting a number of giggles. “Nah, if I wanted to make ya laugh, I think I have a few options. That was a genuine compliment.” He kept tickling her until she threatened to fall off the couch. Distantly, he heard the cat meow in irritation. 

Between her laughs, Bunny managed to guide McCree’s face closer to hers. “I could think of a few compliments for yourself, Jesse,” she said in the air between them before pressing a kiss to  his lips. 

She tasted sweet, with a sour undercurrent that threatened to sweep McCree away. Lemon and milk filled his nostrils and he breathed her in. It was an innocent kiss, in all honesty, with only the barest heat behind it. Still, the touch of another human so intimately was something he craved. He kissed her back, just as tenderly as she did. 

He pulled away slowly. “As wonderful as this is, kneelin’ like this ain’t do my knees any favors. You mind scooching over?” She did, and McCree joined her on the couch. “Thank you. Now, where were we?” He was still cupping her cheek, smiling like she was the only thing that brought him joy. Her eyes were half-lidded with desire, pupils wide. 

“Oh, I think I remember,” she teased, kissing him again. She grabbed fistfuls of his hair as they kissed, pulling gently. McCree hissed at the sensation, letting Bunny slide her tongue in. They stayed like that for several minutes, kissing and pulling each other close, until Bunny was basically straddling him. “I don’t… even if we just have tonight,” she whispered, kissing his jaw gingerly. “Even if it’s just tonight, I don’t want to rush this. I don’t-” 

“Hey now, darlin’,” McCree reassured her, rubbing her back. “We don’t have to do anythin’ you’re not comfortable with. But it’s startin’ to get late… should we head back to your bedroom? Again, don’t need to do anything. You can always say no or change your mind.” 

Bunny nodded. “No, I’d like that very much. Please… promise me you’ll still be here in the morning. I know you have to go, but I don’t want to lose you just yet.” 

Another quiet kiss. “I promise, Bunny.” 

And he stayed. And he always came back. 


	4. Baking and Entering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another commission for junko-brewer on tumblr.

It was supposed to be a routine heist. Get in, get out, enjoy the payday. Nothing to it. But Ashe had to get greedy, B.O.B. had to be a bit too creaky, and Jesse… 

Jesse had to see the prettiest girl on the planet. 

She had to be around his age, maybe a bit younger, eyes wider than a semi-truck. Her hair was tucked into a messy bun, dirty blonde strands flying in every direction. Her lips were full, crooked at the edges from smiling too much. The kind of girl any man would be honored to bring back home and introduce the parents to. Provided that man wasn’t part of a notorious gang infamous for robbing most of Southwestern and Midwestern America. The kind of girl who’d never go for a guy like Jesse McCree. 

Honestly, that just made her cuter in Jesse’s opinion. 

They hadn’t even spoken. He just noticed her crossing the street when he was supposed to be on lookout duty. He got a bit distracted, didn’t notice the guards, who then heard B.O.B. And it was B.O.B.’s job to keep Ashe from plundering too much from their target. A symphony of errors, or something. Oh well. 

He held his finger over the trigger, eyes glancing back and forth like a metronome. He hadn’t gotten hit, thankfully, but he heard something ricochet off of BOB just a few seconds ago. The guards were still firing, and the last thing Jesse wanted- 

_ Something grazed past his arm, then his leg, he let out a yelp when they hit his shoulder.  _

-was to get caught in the crossfire. 

He rolled under a bench or table of some sort, using his free hand to find the wound. The bullet hadn’t lodged itself in, thankfully, but it took a chunk of flesh with it when it hit. Jesse pulled the bandana off from around his neck and wrapped it around his shoulder. Not ideal, especially when he was bleeding in multiple places, but he had to attend to the most important wound first. 

He poked his head out and looked around, gun close to his chest. If he spotted someone, he’d shoot. Unless it was another Deadlock member; he’d made that mistake before and he was certain Ashe wasn’t going to take too kindly to him pulling that same stunt again. But the only person he saw was a larger guy in a white suit. Deadlock didn’t wear white suits. He was turned away, but Jesse could tell he was the one who shot him. 

If the man was a professional, Jesse would only have one shot before he’d be killed. Time to be clever. He fumbled through his pockets, looking for anything that might prove useful. All he had was a bunched up receipt from dinner the night before. It would have to do.    
  
Jesse did an underhand toss, beaning the receipt against a painting. The painting shook and clattered against the wall. As the guard turned around to investigate, Jesse rolled out from underneath his hiding spot. A quick Flashbang to the face and two shots from his gun, and the guard’s suit was rapidly changing red. Jesse placed two of his fingers against the man’s neck. No pulse. He was tempted to take his hat off in respect, but there wasn’t any time. He had to leave before another guard found him. 

Maybe he should stay to make sure Ashe was alright, but then again, she had B.O.B. Jesse was on his own. 

Clutching his shoulder, he sprinted out of the room. With his luck, he was probably leaving a blood trail, but there was no time to patch up. As soon as someone realized the dead guard was… well, dead, more would arrive. Jesse was a good shot only when he wasn’t handicapped. At least his dominant hand had been spared, but the pain was still going to affect him.

He found himself in a foyer, opulent and pristine, except for the broken vases and overturned chairs. The front door was a no-go. He’d have to go out the back. So he backtracked, back through the library and into a kitchen and finally a grand backyard. Damn rich people. 

Jesse took a second to rest in one of the perfectly-manicured bushes. His whole left side was injured. Better than his right side, but still less than ideal. His appearance was going to be a dead giveaway to his affiliations. He needed to find someplace quiet he could lay low in until the fuzz were gone. His mind went back to what Ashe had said before the stakeout. “There’s an apartment complex ‘bout two blocks from here. Nothin’ fancy, and not all of ‘em are inhabited, so head there if things go sour.” 

With his destination in mind, he set off again. 

. . . 

Bunny was prepared for a quiet evening of baking. She had gone to the store earlier that day, buying the few things she didn’t have to try out this new cupcake recipe. Of course, she had scolded herself for her negligence. What kind of self-respecting baker didn’t have a supply of butterscotch chips? 

Nevertheless, she tied an apron around her waist, humming to herself. It was a cool evening, the last breeze of spring ushering in summer, so she left the screen door open. The fresh air would also keep her small menagerie content while she worked. All seemed well, and Bunny set about preheating the oven. 

And then the screen door slid open. 

Bunny nearly screeched, but held her tongue. It was the wind, right? It had to be. Except she turned around and found herself staring at a man in dark clothes and an honest-to-God cowboy hat. They both stared at each other, just for a moment, and Bunny finally let out a scream. 

The stranger had crossed the kitchen in an instant, holding a gloved hand against her mouth. “Shh! Ya tryin’ to get us killed?” he snapped. 

She bit on his hand, hard enough to feel even through the leather of the gloves. He flinched away, yelping like a kicked puppy. “Killed? You just broke into my-”    
  
“I know, an’ I’m sorry, miss, but if ya’d let me explain-”    
  
“What good reason is there for anybody to be breaking and entering- you’re hurt,” she realized, reaching to touch his shoulder. 

He winced and hissed in pain. “I almost forgot about that.” 

“How do you almost forget about- that’s a gunshot wound, sir, we need to call an ambulance-” Bunny fretted.    
  
“Please don’t,” the stranger insisted. “I-I’m on the run from some folks, ya see, an’ I thought yer apartment would be a safe hidin’ place- it’s a long story, but they ain’t good people.” 

A fugitive? Or a victim? Bunny didn’t know. But this handsome stranger- yes, he was quite handsome- was still responsible for ruining her evening. Yet she was never one to deny help to those in need. She sighed. “I-If you know what you’re doing, I m-might be able to help?” she offered weakly, hoping he’d turn her down and decide that proper medical attention was better after all. 

Of course, he smiled like he just sold her the moon. It was an endearing smile, even under the circumstances. “I’d owe ya big time, darlin’,” he drawled, tipping his hat. Bunny flushed. Just who was this man? “My name’s Jesse, and I promise you, if ya do me this favor I will repay you.” 

“Y-you can call me Bunny,” Bunny said shakily, reaching to turn off the oven. “It m-might be better to do this in the bathroom, follow me.” He obliged, clutching his shoulder to prevent it from bleeding onto the floor. At least he was considerate. “Is- do you think the whatever-”    
  
“There’s no bullet left, if that’s what yer tryin’ to ask. Ripped right through. An’ I won’t ask you fer stitches, least not in the shoulder,” Jesse answered. “But a couple grazed my ankle and forearm, so if you could patch those up…” 

Bunny nodded, swallowing the bile that rose in her throat. “And what about your shoulder? We can’t just leave it like that, it could get infected. Or there could be blood loss, or-” Did she say we? When did it become we? She barely knew him! 

But Jesse smiled. “Ah, I guess I should get a doc to see that. I’ll walk you through bandagin’ up for now and once the coast is clear, I’ll go to a hospital.” The smile didn’t reach his eyes, and Bunny had a suspicion he was lying, but she also didn’t want to get involved in any sort of crime. (As if she wasn’t already involved, if this man really  _ was  _ a fugitive.) So she nodded and found her first aid kit. 

To his credit, Jesse spoke with experience and gently guided her through the process. She stitched up the shallower wounds and packed gauze into his shoulder after disinfecting it. Not once did he cry out, tell her she was doing poorly, or wince away. He actually tried to make conversation, asking about her apron and why the oven was on. “Bit late to be havin’ dinner, but I ain’t one to judge.” 

“Oh! I was going to bake, actually,” she explained, placing a band-aid over one of the stitches. “I had a new recipe to try out. But I guess I’ll be doing that tomorrow night.” 

“You bake? What’s your specialty?” Jesse asked, moving his leg to make sure the stitches were tight. 

“Cupcakes, although I’ll bake anything,” Bunny told him. “I was going to try out cinnascotch cupcakes- vanilla cupcakes with butterscotch chips, topped with cinnamon icing.” 

Jesse’s stomach growled. “Well, if that ain’t the tastiest sounding snack I’ve ever heard.” 

Bunny laughed. “I would offer you some, but it’s a bit late to start them. I could, however, offer some chocolate chip cookies I made a couple days ago?”  _ Offering strangers cookies? Bunny, what are you doing?  _

Said stranger stood, using the toilet as a balance. “If you’re offerin’. I’d hate to make you go to any extra trouble, Miss Bunny. You’ve already done me a great service.” 

“I-it’s not a problem, really!” she insisted, helping him up. “But let’s do it in the kitchen? As wonderful as my bathroom is, it’s not the ideal place for a meal…” 

He nodded, following her back to where he first entered. As he did, he caught sight of a housecat. The cat spotted him in return, let out a loud mewl, and ran in the opposite direction. “I’m guessin’ your pet doesn’t take kindly to newcomers,” he said.    
  
“Phil is… skittish, particularly around men,” Bunny said. “Please don’t take it personally. But once he warms up to you, he’s the sweetest companion you could imagine.” 

“Pretty fitting for a woman as sweet as you,” Jesse replied glibly. Bunny stumbled, neck turning red. “I mean no offense, and I’m sorry if I took it a bit far, but few people would be willing to help out a stranger like that.” 

Bunny swallowed. Since when was her kitchen so warm- did she leave the oven on after all? “Especially if said stranger was also guilty of breaking and entering,” she answered slowly. Jesse laughed, and her shoulders eased. At least he had a sense of humor about it. 

“Ha ha, ya got a point! It takes a special kind of-” 

_ Knock, knock.  _

Bunny turned to look at the door. Jesse was already paling, sidling up against a wall. “I ain’t here,” he whispered to her. Bunny glanced between both him and the entrance- another kock- before nodding. 

Two men stood beyond the front door. One was wearing a white suit. The once pristine fabric was speckled with red, and Bunny had a sinking suspicion it wasn’t paint. The other was a police officer. “Good evening, ma’am. We are wondering if you could answer a couple questions.” 

“Is something the matter?” she asked, putting on her most innocent voice. 

The police officer nodded. “The Darby estate not far from here was robbed by a group known as the Deadlock Gang. All of their members are now on the run, and we’re curious to know if you’ve seen any of them.”    
  
The man in white bowed his head. “They killed one of my colleagues, another bodyguard for Mister Darby. It would mean a great deal if we could find the killer.” 

Bunny’s throat felt dry. Was Jesse- he  _ was _ injured, and clearly not above breaking the law, and on the run- but. But. She couldn’t just turn him in. There was no proof that he was the murderer, anyway, or even involved. “I’m terribly sorry about your friend,” she said slowly, “but I’m afraid I’ve been in my apartment baking all evening.” 

The police officer’s eyes trailed down to her apron. Her gaze followed, and she was horrified to see blood smeared on it. But she kept from crying out. “Seems as though you’ve had an accident.”    
  
She smiled at them, batting her eyelashes. “Oh, I’m a wee bit clumsy, is all…”    
  
Neither looked entirely convinced. She couldn’t blame them. She had no fresh wounds, no signs of an injury. “Hmm… mind if we have a look around?” the guard asked. 

“Don’t you need a warrant to do that?” she asked, twisting a strand around her finger.

The cop studied her but eventually nodded again. “Yes. We’re sorry to bother you, ma’am… if you hear or see anything, however, please call the police.”    
  
“Will do! Take care! Have a wonderful evening!” she said quickly, waiting until they had walked down the hall before shutting the door. She turned on her heel and stomped towards Jesse. “Do you mind kindly explaining why the people you are hiding from are  _ the police?” _

He rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling awkwardly. “It’s a bit of a doozy, but I’ll give you the quick version…” 

And he did. He explained the Deadlock Gang, the reasons for robbing the Darby estate, and why the heist went sour in the first place. “Truth is,” he said bashfully, “I saw a woman walkin’ home and the sight just about knocked me out. Wouldn’t say it’s the whole reason the operation went sour, but it certainly didn’t help.” He took his hat off. “That was you, ma’am. I had no idea this was your apartment. But please, don’t feel guilty. My own fault for gettin’ so swept up in your beauty.” 

Bunny lowered herself into the kitchen chair. “You… I’m holding a fugitive. This is all-all a lot to digest. But… somehow, I believe all of it. And you’re sure that woman was me?” She pointed to herself in disbelief. Jesse nodded. She exhaled quickly, leaning back. She was no stranger to compliments, but they were usually about her cooking. To hear her own appearance described like that- to hear that she was disarming enough to bring a carefully laid plan to ruins… it was an odd rush she got. A happy one, a flattering one, but an odd one nonetheless. “Holy crap… Jesse?” Bunny looked at him with sad eyes. 

He sighed through his nose. “I know. I should go. And I promise to go to a hospital.” 

Bunny nodded, but gnawed at her lower lip. “Or-or your gang’s medic, or- whatever. But… but I want you to make me another promise.” She stood and walked across the kitchen to a drawer, rummaging through it for a moment. She found something and hunched over it, returning to Jesse with a scrap of paper. “Promise me that next time you’re in the area, you’ll give me a call… or a visit.” 

He took the paper with a shaky hand. “You’re positive?” 

Bunny smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. “As long as you use the front door next time… yes.” 

(It was a promise he kept. Even throughout Blackwatch, his time guarding Dr. Liao and Echo, even his time on the run from his bounty. His visits were regular, and eventually became a bit more friendly… but that’s another story.)


	5. A Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two husbands enjoy... well, exactly what the title says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A story for everythingbaku/royallydeserted staring Bakugo and their OC! This was a nice, sweet, simple fic and I had fun working on it.

It was rare for the agency to give both of them the day off. It wasn’t a small agency, but both Katsuki and Ren were reliable and powerful. It would be better to have at least one on call, even if the other was at home. But neither were going to argue with a day together, no obligations. Except possibly meeting Kirishima or Yayorozu for lunch. 

Katsuki woke first. Even on days off, he was dedicated to his routine. Early to bed, early to rise and work out. It took a lot of discussion to convince him to not practice his Quirk indoors, yes they were Pro Heroes with no shortage of money, but the insurance only covered so much and purposefully caused explosions didn’t fall within any clause. Ren had triple-checked the contract.

Regardless, Ren woke to a half-empty bed and smiled. Same old Katsuki. Well, maybe not same old. He’d mellowed down quite a bit since UA, even if he was still prone to outbursts. He was better, and improving every day, and Ren loved him for that. For a lot of reasons, really.

Reluctantly, Ren pushed himself out of bed. He could hear Katsuki down the hall in the workout room. He meandered down, pausing briefly to look into the spare room. It was supposed to be an office for Ren, but they ultimately moved the computer into the corner of the bedroom. Now it sat empty. For a moment, Ren wondered if they might fill it- but they were too busy for that. At least for now.

Katsuki was lifting weights, facing away from the door. Ren smiled to himself, admiring his husband’s back muscles, before activating his Quirk. “Good morning, Kacchan!” he said in a perfect recreation of Midoriya’s voice. 

The effect was immediate. Katsuki yelped, dropped the weights- narrowly missing his toes in the process- and whipped around. “Deku, what the HEL- Ren, you ass!”    
  
Ren laughed, crossing the room to kiss Katsuki’s cheek. “I couldn’t resist, I’m sorry, love,” he cooed. Katsuki groaned but pulled Ren into a one-armed hug. “Ready to enjoy our day off?”

“Yeah, just let me finish these reps,” Katsuki said, letting Ren go. “I left some breakfast for you. Might be cold though.”    
  
“Oh, how romantic,” Ren teased, picking up one of the weights. He did a quick curl before giving it back to Katsuki. “If things fall through with the others for lunch, I say we get takeout for dinner. I could go for some Italian.”    
  
Katsuki nodded. “And if we do go out for lunch?”    
  
“Leftovers, I guess. If we have any.” Katsuki snorted. “Yeah, wishful thinking. Come sit with me when you’re finished, yeah?” There was a grunt of agreement and Ren took his leave. 

As promised, there was a bowl of tamago gohan sitting on the kitchen table with a banana nearby. Ren popped the bowl in the microwave- even if the egg ended up cooking, he’d still be content- and began unpeeling the banana. It was a simple breakfast, but a nutritious one. Just the kind of thing Katsuki would prepare with his strict, self-made diet. It made Ren smile. 

He opted to dine in front of the TV, curling up with his breakfast. The news was discussing Todoroki’s latest mission, how he was measuring up to his father’s legacy, nothing out of the ordinary. Ren noted with a smile that Katsuki put extra soy sauce in his gohan. A small gesture, but it meant a lot. 

As if summoned by his thoughts, Katsuki joined him, sweat beginning to build on his forehead. “What’s the latest?”    
  
“Oh, the usual, news about Todoroki and Uraraka, Present Mic’s being loud… slow news day.”    
  
“Good. I’d hate to be called into work,” Katsuki said, wrapping an arm around Ren’s shoulders. “You sleep OK?”

“I always sleep better when I’m next to you,” Ren said, twisting to kiss Katsuki briefly. His husband flushed but squeezed him closer. “I’m surprised you got up so early. You’ve had so many late shifts, you deserve to sleep in at least once in a while. And don’t give me some story about how your skills will deteriorate if you take a day off, we both know that rest days are important,” he added, used to Katsuki’s usual response. 

But Katsuki just shrugged. “Force of habit at this point. I tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn’t. And I didn’t want to wake you, so I figured working out would keep me occupied while you slept.” He smiled. “You deserve to sleep in, yourself.” 

Ren smiled and ate another bite of his breakfast. “And I quite enjoyed it. Thank you.” The TV began a new program, a retrospective about All Might. No doubt Midoriya would be mentioned at some point, if it was recent enough. Katsuki grabbed the remote and swapped to a game show. “You don’t want to watch it?” 

“We’ve both met All Might, and we both know those programs are full of shit. Besides, if today really is gonna be a day off, I don’t want to use my brain and think. I’d rather watch people get hit in the face.” 

Ren sighed, somewhat fondly. “Yeah, that sounds like you, hun.” He finished his gohan and set the empty bowl aside. “Hmm… I should go shower and get dressed…” 

Katsuki wrapped his other arm around Ren, tugging him as close as he could. “No. Unless we know we’re leaving this place, I’m spending as much time with you as I can. I’ve missed you, Ren.” 

Ren’s heart swelled. Katsuki wasn’t often overtly affectionate, opting instead to express himself in smaller gestures (like the soy sauce). It always made Ren’s knees shake when he acted in this manner. He buried his face in the crook of Katsuki’s neck. “If you insist… I’ve missed you too.” 

They didn’t speak for a while, instead basking in each other’s presence. It had been months since they shared anything more than brief hugs, quick hand touches, stolen kisses between rescues. It felt like years since they had sat this close, skin touching skin in way only the bed normally saw. Ren knew it was fleeting, they’d be returning to work in hours, so he relished it as much as he could. 

Eventually, Katsuki shifted, pulling Ren into his lap. “Alright, enough cuddling. Let’s get to the fun part,” he whispered, breath husky. “If you want to, that is.” 

Ren smiled and kissed his husband, deep and wonderful. “Hmm… I think I could be convinced, but then I’ll  _ really  _ need to shower.” 

. . .

Lunch ended up being called off. Kirishima was on the other side of the city and Yaoyorozu had unexpected paperwork. Sometimes, it was comforting to know that even pro heroes had to deal with the same inconveniences of life of civilians and those without Quirks. Still, Ren wasn’t too disappointed. He was fine with whatever food was floating around the house, even if it was mostly leftovers (despite previous fears), and the promise of takeout for dinner was more than enough to satiate him. 

Katsuki was harder to please. “We’ve been planning to meet up for months. And I picked those two because Todoroki and Midoriya are way too busy, those bastards-”    
  
“Don’t blame your friends for being busy, it’s not their fault they’re in high demand,” Ren said in an attempt to placate him. All it earned him was a glare. “If you really want to go out, we can see if Tsuyu is free…” 

Katsuki shook his head. “Honestly, I could care less ‘bout going out with them, I just wanna spend time with you,” he mumbled. Ren snickered and kissed his cheek. “Oi, don’t get a swelled head over it, fuck…” 

Ren giggled. “I won’t, I won’t… I just love you.” He took Katsuki’s hand and squeezed it. “I know I say it a lot, but-”    
  
“I love you too,” Katsuki interrupted, squeezing back. “I mean, obviously. I wouldn’t have married you if I hated you.” He looked away pointedly. “And I don’t mind you saying it a lot… it’s nice to hear. I know you love me, sure, but it’s still- fuck, what I’m trying to say is it’s nice. Comforting. I’m not great with words.” 

Ren nodded, lifting their joined hands so Katsuki could see them. “I know you aren’t, but it’s alright. Your actions speak for you, babe.” He pulled then, yanking Katsuki up from his chair. Ren grabbed Katsuki’s free hand and began swaying back and forth. “Remember how nervous you were to dance at our wedding?”    
  
“You’re seriously never going to let me leave that down, are you?”

“It was adorable, hun! The great Bakugo Katsuki, Pro Hero, with a grace and finesse in battle all his own, was worried about his first dance with his husband! We practiced for months in advance.”    
  
Katsuki groaned. “I know, I was there.” 

“Hmm… maybe we should practice for our anniversary,” Ren said lightly. They were already spinning in a small circle in their kitchen, chests pressed close together. 

“You just want an excuse to dance with me,” Katsuki pointed out. 

Ren shrugged. “Why put all those lessons to waste?”

It was a shallow excuse and they both knew it. But it didn’t stop Katsuki from sighing and giving in. He even dug out his phone and put it on shuffle. Luckily enough, the song wasn’t some trash metal or screamo punk, but a more downbeat instrumental. Not really ideal for waltzing, but neither made any move to change the music. “If you really have a problem with it, just think of it as more exercise,” Ren suggested. 

“You’re acting like I’m not already dancing with you, dipshit,” Katsuki countered, but there was no venom behind it. “You’re such a nerd.”    
  
“Yes, but I’m your nerd.” 

“Ugh, stop it, you’re making us sound like we’re still in high school. Let me have some dignity,” Katsuki whined, biting the inside of his cheek. 

Ren poked said cheek before kissing it. “We’re alone, babe, and I already know you have absolutely no dignity left. You lost it a long time ago… around the same time you married me.” 

Katsuki shook his head and pulled Ren closer. “Nah, I actually think that was the most dignified thing I’ve ever done.” It was a sentence that, even in context, didn’t make much sense, but Ren sensed the hidden meaning behind it.  _ You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.  _

They weren’t even dancing anymore, just standing while Katsuki’s phone cycled through his eclectic taste in music. “Whether it was dignified or not, it doesn’t matter. I’m still going to tease you mercilessly because I love you.” 

Katsuki rolled his eyes. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, Ren.” 

. . .

True to his word, Katsuki pulled up a menu for a local Italian place on his phone around dinnertime. “What’re you hungry for?” he asked. 

Ren took the phone, scrolling through the options. “The pasta primavera looks good, but that’s what I always get. I should branch out…” 

“If you know you like it, get it,” Katsuki replied. “Means I won’t be stuck eating your leftovers when you end up hating it.” 

Ren giggled. “Alright, alright, you’ve convinced me. And what are you planning on ordering?” 

Katsuki shrugged, leaning back on the couch. He took his phone back, hand lingering on Ren’s. “The shrimp scampi sounds good. Combo that with a side salad and I should still be on my diet.” 

“Babe, you allowed to take a day off from your diet,” Ren whined, grabbing the phone again and tapping the screen. The menu changed to the dessert offerings. “Look, they have cannoli! You love cannoli!” 

“I’ve never had a cannoli in my life.” 

“Well then maybe you love them and you just don’t know it yet! Come on, please?” Ren stuck out his lower lip, batting his eyelashes. Katsuki rolled his eyes and pressed “add to order.” “Ah, babe, you’re the best!” Ren cooed, giving Katsuki an exaggerated kiss on the cheek. 

Katsuki huffed. “It’s just because you’re annoying when you beg… and we share a bank account. Don’t get greedy.” He placed the order for delivery and he tossed his phone aside. “Come here.” 

“And you just said ‘don’t be greedy,’” Ren commented, but complied anyway. Katsuki pulled his husband onto his lap. “Also, about cannoli… I’ve never had one either. But there’s chocolate involved, so I need to try it.” 

“OK, but there was also chocolate decadence cake or whatever bullshit they call it these days. You could’ve just gotten that and we wouldn’t potentially have the same situation we were trying to avoid with your entree,” he chastised. 

Ren shrugged. “It’s an Italian restaurant, get the Italian dessert. When in Rome, and all that.” 

Katsuki elected to ignore Ren’s ramblings and silence him with a kiss. The effect was immediate, Ren quickly kissed back, tangling his hands in Katsuki’s hair. Katsuki smirked, exhaling a small laugh. Ren’s breath hitched and he practically smashed the other’s face to his. “Yeah, you know what happens when you start talking shit, don’t you,” Katsuki half-whispered. “You know what it does to me, and in turn, what I do to you.” 

Ren groaned, sucking on Katsuki’s neck. “This- is gonna- get really awkward- when the- delivery- person comes,” he said between kisses. 

“We’re already fucking famous and famously married, let them see,” Katsuki growled. “Remind them that you’re mine.” 

“And you’re mine,” Ren echoed, pulling away with an audible pop. Katsuki knew he’d have a hickey when he went into work tomorrow. He didn’t care. If that was going to be his only reminder of his day off with his husband, he’ll take it. 

God,  _ husband.  _ It had been years and it still felt surreal. 

Ren nuzzled the spot he was sucking on with his nose. “Got a bit carried away,” he said, not sounding in the least apologetic. 

Katsuki shrugged. “At least you didn’t use your Quirk.” 

. . .

The food was excellent, and as it turns out, both Katsuki and Ren like cannoli. The cream was a bit unfamiliar, but the cookie was very tasty. Ren giggled as Katsuki burped. “It wouldn’t kill you to say ‘excuse me,’ babe,” he joked. 

Katsuki huffed out a breath through his nose. “And it wouldn’t kill you to keep your mouth shut for once.” It was a joke, one they were both familiar with, and neither held any hostility for the other. Just affectionate teasing. Well, affectionate on Ren’s side, at any rate. Katsuki was still at least somewhat angry at all times. 

Ren took the plates and placed them in the dishwasher, humming to himself. Katsuki followed, offering some help. Ren shook his head. “I know you work a long shift tomorrow, love, and I want you to enjoy as much of your time off as you can.” 

“Yeah, but you have the night shift,” Katsuki protested. 

Ren shrugged. “So? I can sleep all day in preparation. You can’t. Go rest for once, please.” He kissed Katsuki’s cheek. 

Katsuki responded by wrapping his arms around Ren’s shoulders, helping him scrub one of the dishes. “I’ll get bored. And I told you, I wanted to spend time with you today. I intend to fulfill that desire.”

Ren leaned back against the other’s chest, taking a deep breath. “I can’t stop you. I know it’s futile. And I don’t want you to think I don’t enjoy your company or help. I just… worry about you.” He twisted his neck to look Katsuki in the eyes. “You work so hard and it feels like you never take time to enjoy yourself, today excluded- for the most part. You don’t- you don’t have to worry about getting stronger, anymore. We know how strong you are. And we love you for it.” Despite his usage of “we,” both knew Ren meant “I.” 

Katsuki sighed. “It’s still not  _ enough,”  _ he admitted. “I know that, logically speaking, I’m never going to surpass Deku while he has One for All. But  _ damn,  _ if part of me still doesn’t want that badly.” He pressed his forehead to Ren’s. 

“...you have so much he doesn’t have, and never will,” Ren said quietly, shifting to hug Katsuki properly. “Don’t focus on what you’re not. Focus on here and now.” Katsuki nodded, breathing slowly. “Focus on me, Katsuki. I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” It came out so easily, so truthful. They moved closer together, even as they were already pressed skin-to-skin. “We should-”    
  
“I’ll finish the dishes in the morning,” Ren said quickly. “I’m thinking we might want to take this back to our room…” 

“That’s exactly what I was about to suggest,” Katsuki said, hands shifting down to grasp Ren’s waist. “Shit. I love you so much, Ren. Every part of you. Even when you transform. I love you.” Each sentence was punctuated by a kiss, a grinding of hips together. “Fuck, you’re right, let’s go. I’ve been waiting all day.”    
  
Ren gasped a little at the sensations his husband gave him, before nodding vigorously. “I knew that was your plan the second you agreed to dessert,” he joked, quickly guiding Katsuki away from the kitchen. Katsuki fumbled to turn off the switch and open the door to the bedroom. They collapsed onto the bed, hands still roaming under shirts, lips occupied with each other’s breaths. “Say it again,” he asked, voice quiet. 

“What? That I love you? Are you really that insecure in our relationship? Need I remind you of the fucking wedding rings on our fingers right now?” Katsuki said, somewhat annoyed. 

Ren smiled gently, kissing Katsuki. “I just like to hear it. It’s the most beautiful sound in the world to me,” he whispered. 

Katsuki softened, finally pulling off Ren’s shirt before his own. “Fuck… then I’ll say it all the time. I love you, Ren. I can’t wait for our next day off.” 

“Me either… even if it’s not going to be for quite a while.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [Check my tumblr description for request information, whether free or otherwise.](https://n00dl3gal.tumblr.com/)  
Why do I say it like that? Because of AO3's rules about c*mm*ss*ons


End file.
